


darling, let's make waves

by braigwen_s



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Kataang week, 2019.





	darling, let's make waves

“A good airing,” said Aang, as rain blew through the open window onto them.

Katara laughed, letting the spray run down her arms in rivulets, dripping from her fingers. “I’d call it a good watering.”


End file.
